Dreams
by Georgia Haight
Summary: When Serena moves away everyone realizes that destiny is not always what you think it should be. Just Updated! Pleas R&R...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I have any money. So please no suing….it just wouldn't be right!

Dreams

By Georgia Haight

I looked out my window trying to imagine my life with out the Sailor Senshi. It was like a big weight had been lifted off my chest. I could finally have a normal life and be happy away from all the fighting. My father had gotten a huge job offer in a little town outside Boston, Massachusetts called Willow Brooke. It had been hard to break the news to the scouts but I would be back during the summer. They had been depressed and not sure what to think.

This is where my story begins. My name is Usagi Tsukino but everyone here in Willow Brooke calls me Serena, it was just easier. I had become friends with amazing people and had left my life in Tokyo behind me. Not that I still don't love them it was just I was different now. My new best friends were Chelsea Hart, she was an awesome girl who was head of the newspaper and kept up on the gossip. Then there was Avery Leaman who was an all around sports player I swear there was nothing he didn't play. The next was Mia Bach who was an amazing cellist and an awesome girl. And the last was Ryan Gray who was my best friend he had the most amazing ability to help people.

These were the people I had surrounded myself with this whole year. They were in some ways closer than any of the scouts. Not that anyone could replace my friendship with Lita, or my goofiness with Mina or my adoration for Ami or even my fights with Rei. It was just these people had taken up roles that had seemed vacant in my life and now I didn't know if I wanted destiny or not.

It was the end of my school year when I realized I would have to go back to Tokyo and face my friends. It was driving me insane. What to say to them, how would they react to the fact that I didn't want to go after my destiny. Ryan could tell something was bugging me.

"Hey Sere what's up?" Ryan asked me as we made our way out to my car.

"Its nothing really I'm just going back to Japan this summer and its gonna be hard seeing my old friends again" I explained as we drove.

"Why? I thought you were really close to them" he asked some what confused.

"Oh I love them its just…well along time ago in a place called the Silver Millennium…" I began.

As soon as I finished the story Ryan was in complete shock.

"Wow. That's a lot for a teenager to handle" he said.

"Yeah but to be honest Mina has been doing it a lot longer than I and she seems fine" I explained.

"Yeah but you're a different person now. Maybe just tell them you need time" he explained. " And you know what we'll come with you! It'll be like a huge road trip my dad can front it he has enough money"

"Oh my god that would be awesome if you guys came!" I said excitedly.

So it was decided all my friends were coming with me to Tokyo. The day finally arrived when we boarded our plane. I was so nervous. My mom who had decided to stay in Tokyo with Sammy so he could finish school was picking me up. I was so scared to see everyone.

As soon as our plane landed we departed the gate and there waiting for me was my mom and Sammy. I was so happy to see them I didn't even think about it and ran into my mothers arms. She smiled at me and hugged me with all her might. I had missed her so much. I think hugged Sammy who seemed a little miffed that I did it in public.

"So how was all your flight?" She asked me and my friends.

"It was very nice, thank you for having us Mrs. Tsukino" said Mia politely.

"Oh no problem I'm sure you are all good friends just like her friends here" she said smiling. When I heard that it was like a warning bell went off in my head it was going to be hard to tell them the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all spent the night chatting in my room just catching up. The next day was the day of doom as I referred to it. It was the day I told the scouts I wanted to put a hold on destiny. I had called everyone and told them I would be at the shrine at 12 in the morning and if they could all be there. I think some how they knew something was up.

I was in my room just sitting there when the phone rang. I didn't know who could be calling so late at night as I picked it up Serena's voice was on the other end.

"Hey Mina" she said.

"Hey Serena" I said not sure why she had called I knew she was back but figured she needed to adjust to the time zone's and what not.

"Can you meet me tomorrow with the rest at the shrine at 12?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said a bit confused I knew something was up and it was only the beginning.

I sat down at my desk studying for in two weeks I would be taking the entrance exam to get into college it was a big deal since it was in Germany. I looked up at the clock just as my phone rang I thought maybe it was Lita forgetting something but it turned out to be Serena.

"Hey Ami" she said.

"Hey Serena" I said.

"Can you meet me tomorrow at the Shrine at 12?" she asked.

"Sure" I said a thousand things going through my head.

I was baking a cake because a couldn't sleep. I had been having so many nightmares lately of fighting and losing it was as if they were trying to tell me something. But It must have been my imagination I am not Mars or even Saturn. Just then the phone rang and I jumped scared out of my skin.

"Hello?" I asked still shaken up.

"Hey Lita" said Serena.

"Hey you" I said back.

"Um could meet me tomorrow at the shrine at 12 with everyone else?" she asked.

"No problem" I said. And I knew something was wrong. Who cares if I wasn't Mars or Saturn I trusted my gut.

I looked into the fire and knew I would be the last one she called. She didn't know it but Serena had picked her destiny and now she would have to live with it. I would have to call the outers and Darien and make sure they were there as well. The phone rang.

"Hello Serena" I said. She seemed a little taken aback.

"So I guess you know" she said.

"Yes I will call the outers and Darien for you, see you tomorrow" and with that I hung up.

I stood there staring at the phone. Rei knew. So the fire had told her what was to be. It was scary that destiny already knew I was taking a new course and I wasn't sure I was happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day my new friends and I walked to the shrine. They couldn't believe how beautiful where I used to live was. As we neared the shrine Mia gasped in wonder. I smiled.

"So you like the shrine Mia?" I asked my friend.

"Its gorgeous. Whose did you say it was? She asked.

"Its Rei's its been in her mothers family for generations" I explained.

"Wow it really is pretty" said Chelsea. Avery smiled and nodded his head. Ryan seemed to be reserving judgment until he met the woman who owned it. As we climbed the stairs I felt the old familiar ness of the place. When we reached the top I saw Phobos and Deimos awaiting my arrival on the arch. As soon as I passed through they made a sound and landed on their mistress, Rei.

"Hi" I said to everyone. They all turned to look at me and it was as if this decision was the end.

"Hi" said Mina coming forward and hugging me. The next was Ami, then Lita and finally Rei. My inner scouts. I smiled at the outers and they sort of bowed their heads and I looked at Darien and saw the heartache I wished wasn't there.

"Well I guess you know what this is about" I said looking at them. "But first let me introduce some friends the red head is Chelsea, the brunette is Mia, the blonde is Avery and the other brunette is Ryan" I said and each of them bowed to my old friends.

My scouts smiled and nodded.

"Princess the time has come to make your decision." said Setsuna.

"We understand that you want a normal life and our willing to let you lead it" said Haruka.

"But we have conditions" said Mina.

"First you must come in three days to the airport…no don't ask why just be there" said Michiru.

"Second you must not become Sailor Moon without a guardian with you, it is dangerous" said Ami.

"And lastly you must promise that when the time is right you will come back" said Hotaru.

I looked at my former friends and knew that this was it for along time. I did not know why I had to be at the air port but I agreed to all the set conditions and left the temple.

"Whew that was hard" said Ryan wiping his head off.

"Those friends of yours sure know how to make an impression" said Mia playfully.

"As of right now Mia, we are no longer friends" I said sadly.

"But why?" Avery asked.

"Because I am there Princess and in a way I let them down" I said sadly.

"Ok no sadness. Shopping time!" said Chelsea as she dragged me down the street.

The next three days were a blast and in no time it was time to go to the airport. I had gotten a phone call from Haruka telling me where to go and at what time.

So at 11:50 am I was waiting in the middle of the gate terminal when all of a sudden all my old friends came up to me. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"So whats going on?" I asked perplexed.

"We wanted to say good bye" Said Hotaru in her innocent child way.

"Good bye? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well it seems everywhere" said Rei.

At that Mina stepped forward. "Remember Princess no matter where you go, how you live. Love is a shining beacon bringing you back to you" she said hugging me. "Well off to England I go" she said smiling as she boarded her plane waving.

Ami was next, " Wisdom is a bright star. Helping you out when you least expect it. Do not be afraid of knowledge Princess it is your best friend" she said hugging me with tears in her eyes. "I will think of you always while in Germany" and with that she left.

Lita came up to me, "Strength is a guide but courage is the way. Remember when times get tough to be brave. For it will lead you the right way" she said hugging me. "Off to France, be good now Princess" and she was gone.

Rei came up to me, "Fire cleanses what we wished know one could see. But don't forget it is a light in dark places and be a friend" she said hugging me. "I will be here in Tokyo if you need me" she said walking away.

Darien came up to me, tears in his eyes. "Life is precious, as is hope. Never lose sight of who you are and what you stand for my Usako…know that fate is never clear and one can always miss interpret destiny" he said hugging me and walking away to the terminal that read Los Angeles.

Haruka came forward, "May the air bless you and keep you safe" she said hugging me. Michiru came up, "May the sea always welcome your offering" she said hugging me. "And may you find your way back to us" they said in unison as they entered the terminal labeled France.

Hotaru came up looking up at me with eyes full of wisdom, "Do not cry for you chose this destiny but know that in the end it would turn out all the same" she said hugging me. "Yeah I'm off to England….MINA…wait up" cried the little girl running at Mina as she waited.

Setsuna was the last, "Time is on your side my Princess, but destiny is hard to overcome" she said as she walked to Mina and Hotaru and they left together.

I went back to my house and walked inside there my friends waited.

"So what happened?" Ryan asked.

"They all left except Rei" I said perplexed.

"Left? To go where?" Avery asked.

"Everywhere and anywhere" I said sitting down. "I guess I got what I wished for". So why wasn't I so happy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in the plane contemplating what had just been done. I had left my Princess, the one person in this world I was sworn to protect because she wasn't ready for her destiny. Didn't she know that sometimes destiny didn't care if you were ready.

I looked over at Hotaru sleeping next to me and across from us Setsuna reading a magazine. I was happy that they had come with me. Luna and Artemis were also with us, they had decided to go in an animal carrier and not say good bye to Serena. Luna was too upset to do it.

Life was going to be different now. I could feel it. We were all going after something, and when it was all said and done it would be our choice to come back. I sighed not knowing how life was going to work out. In some sense I was scared. I had always known I was Venus. From the time I was young I had been different than other kids. I guess that's the reason it's the three of us. Setsuna acquired a mansion in London and was having it refurbished for our arrival. Having a famous fashion designer as your friend had its perks.

The plane landed smoothly and I was relieved. I had never been fond of going into the air in a metal tube. I really preferred teleporting if it could be allowed. But normal humans do it every day so there I was getting of the metal tube in the heart of London.

"Setsuna, how did you acquire a mansion in London?" I asked her as we went to the baggage claim.

"It was really very easy. I had some friends who were moving away from England and they had this house. I knew eventually I would need something here so I bought it from them and have been having it redone for the last year" she told me.

"I suppose we should rent a car, huh?" I said looking at Setsuna and the luggage we now hauled behind us.

"Not necessary, I bought a car just for this occasion its an X-terra SUV its really nice" she told me as we made our way out of the parking lot. It was waiting there with a sign on it reading Setsuna Meioh and as we approached a little pouch appeared on the hood of the car containing the keys. It was a nice trick, one I wished I knew. We loaded up the SUV with all of our stuff and I let Luna and Artemis out of their carrier.

It was along drive through London to get to where we were going. When we finally got there I was so amazed by the house. It was right outside London in a very well to do area. The driveway or street as they call it here was surrounded by gates and Setsuna used a code to get in. Once we got down the long drive way we came to the house itself. It was amazing. Three story Victorian era house. My mother would have killed to live somewhere like here.

"Sets its amazing" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Yes it is but you haven't even seen the best parts yet" she explained to me.

I looked at her like she was joking as she opened the house with her key. But once we stepped inside I realized she wasn't when you walked inside you came to a great hall which was amazing. But instead of being filled with English antiques it was full of silver millennium antiques. I started to cry without realizing I was crying. Off to my left was a training room specifically designed like the one I had designed on the moon to train the senshi. I was later told that a second one was below us in the basement for magic practice and another was outside. This was my heaven or my haven which I so chose. It was like I was back where I was meant to be. My room looked exactly like it had on Venus. And there were rooms for all the scouts.

"Sets…does this mean they'll come back?" I asked looking at the Princess's door.

"Mina destiny is never easy and it seems Serena chose the harder path. Now you must become stronger so that when we meet again we will be ready" she told me cryptically which is exactly what Setsuna loves to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sighed as I sat in my seat on the plane. It was so hard leaving the one you were suppose to protect for the next years of your life. But Serena as always had chosen the harder path. Not for her necessarily but for us, the senshi, it was to be our ultimate test and time to prove ourselves. I wondered as I always did if she knew who exactly her new friends were. We, the senshi, had recognized them immediately.

While Usagi had been in the United States we had all got our memories back and realized that Usagi had not. We had not told her because we knew it would upset her to know that we knew things she didn't. It was hard to keep it from her. But since she had gone away it had been easier. The senshi had discussed there memories in great deal to determine what they meant and why the had returned. When Usagi finally came back and called us Rei had got a vision and told us that Serena would be leaving us. We were sad, Mina was outraged, Lita was angry, Rei was calm and I was sad. But it was to be. The fire told us so. If we wanted to protect her we needed to perfect ourselves. So that was why I was off to Germany to study medicine.

I was the healer of the group the analytical one. It was time I took the next step in my progression. As the plane landed I was brought back to the present. I got off the plane and went straight to baggage claim. This had been such a tiring experience. I made my way out of the airport and hailed a taxi which took me to the University in which I would be residing for the next couple of years. I had made plans to make the next four years all I needed. Setsuna said the sooner I got my degree the better so that was it. Four years of work. Thank god Darien was coming here as soon as he located 'them'. I couldn't wait to see 'them'. Thank god they had been reincarnated. When Beryl had killed them it was like a stake had been lodged in each of our hearts. Although at the time I had no clue why it had been in pain and when I had met the clone on they battle field I had thought it was him. Thank god for memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Life never seemed to be easy for me. First I lose my parents, then Freddie and now Serena. Why is it always that I lose people I love? Alright time to snap out of the depression and do what has to be done. So my Princess is a continent away. Not a big deal I mean she has 'them' with her. Even though all of us are certain they have no clue who they are. It seems that Serena indeed needs them just like in her last life. It saddens me to know that a part of the rest of the Senshi will now be kept apart from our Princess. She has stepped down as Sailor Moon and as leader. Mina takes up her role again.

Its really not surprising that Mina would be there waiting. I think everyone sensed that Serena was never meant to be leader. When Rei had got the vision and told us that Serena was leaving I had been so angry. With myself and her. How could she leave us…again? But then Mina came forward and looked at all of us, outers as well, and said now is the time to perfect ourselves to reach our goals so they are fulfilled and we are not always saying 'what if'. Serena in a way had given us a gift. The gift out of responsibility of being by her side. Not at we won't protect her…oh we will…but its time to chase our dreams as Mina put it. I know that her, Hotaru, and Setsuna will not. They will focus on being all they can be. Mina and Hotaru will learn the skills they have forgotten and once again the three most powerful Senshi will emerge. It scares me that Mina willingly wants to go back to her former self. She was the most deadly Senshi alive number one guardian of the Moon family and cold blooded at times.

I was shaken out of my reprieve as the plane landed. I walked off with Michiru and Haruka at my side. It was the three of us together. I would be staying with them will I went to culinary school and Michiru perfected her playing. Haruka was interested in the European racing and wanted to be involved in that. And so it is the three us, sea, air and lightning. My bond with them was becoming much stronger. I would finally be able to see my vision's come to life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tokyo is my city…my home. I have never thought about leaving it. But my Princess became stagnant here, unhappy some would say. I understood this. She had needed to go away and meet 'them'. When I had first got the vision of them I had been so outraged I hadn't told a soul. How could 'they' be back. They had been nothing but spoiled brats in the silver millennium always vying for something or another. I'm sure Serena has no clue that she is truly in the presence of her moon court. It surprised me beyond words to see them there.

I had no doubt in my mind who each of them were. Chelsea of course was Cassandra, heir to the northern section of the moon and fiancé to Reginald who was heir to the western part of the moon and one of the Princess's confidants, also known as Ryan. Mia was Melinda heir to the eastern part of the moon and fiancé to Avery who was heir to the southern part of the moon. It was no surprise they were here and they had taken her away. There pool to her would be unstoppable as in trying to stop a volcano from exploding seconds before it does. I remember each of them clearly in my head we had been raised with our Princess since the age of 5. She herself had been a year younger than us. We had been a close group. But when it had finally been time to train as Senshi our Princess could not go with us. And that is when the moon court appeared. They were to be her inner circles through the trials of the political world. Since each of us in turn were perspective Princess's they had never treated us as lesser than them. But they had been snobby in ways that we could not be for our training did not allow for the luxuries they had.

Each of us Senshi were known through out galaxies as the last elemental Senshi of our solar system. We were the culmination of all the Senshi before us. Stronger, faster and more aware. Mina was the mostly deadly…when pursued she had vicious and ruthless. Ami had been quick of mind and fast on her feet but the image she projected made enemies mistake her power for weakness. Lita had been strong and courageous. Enemies never walked away from her. And I…I was the spiritual one. I could use powers beyond what mere mortals thought…I was called a witch at times. But Usagi loved us like we were her sisters. And even when the moon court came that never changed.

I sit here looking at the great fire before me and I grimace at the visions it declares of our future. Damn the moon court…they have brought something upon us and now we must be what I never thought to see again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seven Years later

Serena Tsukino sat behind her desk in the prestigious Brooks and Brooks publishing house in New York City. She was one of the higher up editors in the company. Life after leaving the scouts had altered a bit. She went back to Willow Brooke and never again returned to Tokyo. It was as though that part of her life had ceased to exist anymore. She had graduated high school with honors and had gone onto Brown University where she had majored in English and then got her masters in it. It was an amazing achievement for her. One she knew Ami would have been proud of.

Serena hadn't heard from hardly any of her scouts except the occasional pop in from Pluto as was necessary. But mostly she led a quiet normal life. Well until that day. Serena sat at her desk reviewing a book that she had been asked to look at. It was by an author known as Jason Lighton and Serena had been interested right off the bat. As soon as she started reading it she realized it was Rei's story. Well not from Rei's point of view but from her lovers in the Silver Millennium. As she kept reading it got more interesting as soon as she was done she put the book down and looked up into the face of Sailor Pluto standing before her.

"Hello Princess" said Setsuna to Serena. Serena looked at her and then at the book.

"Who wrote this Pluto?" she asked the command lacing her voice. Setsuna smiled slightly as if she was actually contemplating telling Serena.

"I'm sorry Princess but that is not at my liberty to say" she explained. Serena looked at her the anger staying below the surface.

"Fine. Then why are you here?" she asked her.

"I have come to return something to you. Something the scouts already have." Pluto explained.

"And what is it they have that I would need?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Why their memories of the silver millennium" said Pluto smiling at Serena's open mouth.

"When did they get those?" she asked astonished.

"Right after you left Japan the first time" said Pluto.

"And they didn't tell me?" she asked in disbelief.

"We believed it would be to your best interest to let you do what you felt was right." Said Pluto. As she was talking Ryan, Chelsea, Mia and Avery had come to the building for their weekly lunch with Serena when they had walked in the office to see Serena glaring at Pluto. Pluto looked over at them and smiled that knowing smile.

"Serena I believe your friends are here" said Pluto indicating to them.

"Oh hi guys hold on a sec" Serena said turning back to you Pluto.

"I want my memories back" she said.

"Of course Princess but that means they get their memories back too" said Pluto her hand sweeping over to the group.

"What do you mean?" Serena again asked.

"We knew you didn't know. But those four people are the inner Moon council. Your former friends in the Silver Millennium" said Pluto. Ryan didn't know what to say he was amazed. Chelsea felt as if this huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Mia tried to restrain herself to fly over to Serena and stand beside her in the powerful Senshi's presence. All Avery could do was smile.

"I have four pearls for each of you. When you stand around the Princess and she holds the silver imperium crystal above her and says the words 'Unlock the holy gates of my memory' then it will be time" said Pluto as a pearl appeared in each of their hands and the silver imperium crystal appeared in front of Serena.

"And with that I bid you all ado. There are many things I still have to see to" said Pluto as she disappeared.

Serena looked at her friends and for once truly looked at them. It was as if with those words Pluto had lifted a veil from her eyes and she truly saw them. Ryan's amazing eyes, Chelsea's wild hair, Mia's angelic pose and Avery's graceful movements. Serena looked down at the Silver imperium crystal the one thing in the world she had hid from the scouts. But it seemed Pluto had known all along where it was.

"Guys stand around me" said Serena as she motioned for them to form a square around her. They each did holding the pearl to their hearts. Serena took the silver imperium crystal and held it above her head.

"Unlock the holy gates of our memories" said Serena. As she said this a magic wash of white light came over them and in the next instant they all woke up on the floor. But they looked completely different. Chelsea being the first to notice had on a green floor length gown with opal jewels around her neck and a silver moon on her forehead. Ryan had on white pants with a with shirt and a silver jacket. On his forehead was a blue moon. Mia had on a long flowing silver dress with amethyst jewels around her throat and on her forehead was a silver moon. Avery had on white pants and a white shirt but his jacket was a deep blue and on his forehead was a blue moon. Serena then looked at herself she was wearing her princess gown and her yellow moon shown brightly.

Serena felt dizzy and looked at her friends and remembered. It was as if a huge cloud had finally come off of her. And she realized for the first time that destiny was coming true.

"Oh my god" said Mia looking at Serena something dawning in her head.

"Mel…Mia…what is it?" asked Avery concerned. But Serena knew she had just realized it herself.

"What have I done?" she asked sadly looking at Ryan for council.

"You didn't know Princess" he said seriously. "We weren't in full memory and if we had known…I don't know what your decision would have been" he explained.

"Reggie…how will I look at them?" Serena asked looking out over the city. "They have become what I swore I would never have them be again" she explained.

"Princess there is nothing you can do" said Chelsea laying her hand on Serena's shoulder. "They have become what they are. And who knows maybe they have not become what we believe" she explained lightly.

"Chels how can you say that. Did you not see the way in which Pluto carries herself. As though she could strike within an instant. And how do you think Venus has become? You know her too well" said Serena sadly thinking of her sweet cousin.

"Princess do not think to hard on this. Until we know for certain that this has come to pass." said Avery quietly imagining his own cousin hardened and cold.

"Something is coming." Serena said. "I can feel it. Its only a matter of time. Pluto would never have given us our memories if not" she explained and they all nodded for it was true.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Serena walked along a path in central park trying to sort out her memories. She had needed a break from her inner court and had stolen away to the park to think. She could clearly see each scout in her memory. Uranus tall and strong her quirky attitude getting to everyone but never letting anyone down. Neptune and her unfailing grace coming to aid the Princess in all manners of conduct and protocol. Saturn with her unwavering eyes knowing so much for one so young. A burden of her age never letting anyone in. Pluto…the enigma. The mysterious scout hiding her secrets behind huge magenta eyes. Jupiter the strong one. Always being brave and unwavering in her loyalty. Cryptic Mars having visions of the coming of darkness and light. The spiritual guider of her race. Analytical Mercury counseling the moon court on certain issues and always at the head of intelligence. And Venus. Awe inspiring Venus it had been said in the silver millennium. No one was as powerful…ruthless and yet kind in the same breath. The commander of her Aunts armies and the sole protector of the moon family.

What have I done to them? To make them this again is like a knife in my heart. I have made them what I wished to never see again. Serena said to herself.

My child why do you weep? A voice inside her head asked,

Mother is that you? Serena wondered.

Yes child it is I. Do not weep for your Senshi my love. You gave them a gift. Said the voice

What gift did I give them mother? She asked

The gift of being able to go after their dreams. Said the voice.

But I let them down. Serena sighed.

No you let yourself down. Said the voice. I never wanted you to be other than what you were and to have the life you needed. But life is different here and you took to the warrior side of the moon quickly.

What should I have done mother? Serena asked the voice sitting on a rock in central park.

You did what you thought best my daughter. And you thought it best to leave. Said the voice. Do not bemoan your judgments for they made the woman you are. And all of your Senshi have had chances to grow and to love. Said the voice.

But I wasn't there for any of it! Said Serena sadly.

Alas that is the way of things. But beware my daughter evil is coming and you will need all your strength to face your changed senshi. Said the voice as it disappeared.

Serena got up and walked back out of the park to her apartment building where she knew the moon court would be waiting for her. It is sad to know that now I have my memories and I miss Endymon more each day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They looked at the earth and its precious minerals and gases. It was the perfect planet to invade. They had studied the earth for five years now and had come to certain decisions on how to take it. They earth it seemed had no defenses against other attackers from space. And this would be their ultimate weapon.

They were a race known as the Denali's. They looked human except for the fact that everyone of their race had huge silver eyes and long either silver or golden hair. It was said in many other galaxies that they were the finest looking species around that no one could compare to them. The Denali's took to everything with great pleasure, eating, drinking, and having sex. They made everything seem as though it were the most important thing at that time. They were also intellectually smart. Not known for their warrior skills but for their calculations of their enemies was how the Denali Empire had spread far and wide in other galaxies.

The head of the Denali's was a man by the name of Leonardi…he was the supreme high intellect of the group. There were many different people that had contributed to the development of the Denali race but he was the most supreme. He figured that the earth itself would be easy to over run and the race itself easy to enslave. Not that they wanted to keep all of the race. That would cause many rebellions but enough to keep the planet functional and be able to move on to conquer other worlds. It seemed that their were separate governments ruling the earth and he would strike when each was most vulnerable at night. His second him command a woman by the name of Lisanadra was also his mate or wife in the earthen language. She was a high intellect known for her promising rise in technology through out the Denali race. She wanted to get her hands on some of the primitive computers homo sapiens used.

They were a beautiful and deadly race. One that valued beauty and intellect over all. Some of them were kind but most were detached like robots or machines doing what they felt they wanted to do.

"Sir we are approaching the outer reaches of the planet known as Mars" said a young commander known as Zane.

"Good look for any sign of life and if known are found move on. Earth is our main objective in this" said Leonardi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rei sat down in her meditation room. Life was so different now. Seven years had brought many changes and a lot of forgiving on Rei's part. Her grandfather had died two years before. It had been right after she had gotten her degree in theology and archaeology. He had been so proud of her, and had felt that he could now pass on the temple without any regrets into the hands it was going into.

Rei could still picture the girl she had been seven years before. So unhappy and unsure. She was known of those things now. She was the priestess of mars. The final reincarnation of the Princess of Mars, Reilina. Rei looked into the fire and saw what was about to happen and she was up and out of the room in a manner of minutes. She saw Jason as soon as she got out. She looked at him the fire burning in her eyes and he nodded. Rei transformed without any words and teleported to New York.

Serena sat down with her inner court in central park having a picnic. They were all talking quietly when all of a sudden a huge ship appeared in the sky right above them. They all looked up at it quickly not sure what was going on. Serena clutched her neck which held the silver millennium crystal in its locket. The ship descended without so much as a hesitation and things that looked slightly like humans poured out with phasers in hands they stared sapping humans left and right. As soon as they were about to descend onto Serena and her group Mars showed up.

"Princess behind me" said the warrior coolly. Serena and the others hurried behind Mars.

"And who are you?" said the Denali known as Zade. "Is it time for dress up as you humans say?" he asked sneering.

"I wouldn't know…I'm not human" said Mars as she stood in attack mode.

"What do you mean your not human? No other planets in this galaxy support life!" he said exasperated.

"I guess you didn't do your homework bub. My name is Sailor Mars of the Planet Mars. Sworn protector of this galaxy" she said. "And I'm here to kick your ass". Mars started to glow a bright red. The Denali started to back away to where a group had gathered to look at Mars and the people behind her. Mars opened her eyes and they glowed red. She smiled a devious smile.

"If I were you I would be very careful how one handles fire" she said smiling as two katana s appeared out of thin air in her hands. Mars smiled at the Denali's and said "Phoenix Blades of Fire" and a Phoenix appeared out of her blades and she slashed the forward and killed all the Denali in front of her. The rest looked at her and she smiled.

"Mars Flame Sniper…" as she said this her flame sniper appeared and it killed the rest of the group. Many scrambled back on the ship. Mars just stood there looking grim as a ball of fire appeared in her hands and she hurled it at the ship and it became a burning nova the sooner it got to it and left a huge whole in it. It was more of a parting gift to let them know who they were dealing with. Mars turned around to look at the moon court and her Princess. They all looked at her in wonder. She looked different her outfit was still the same but now she had red streaks running threw her hair and she had her two katana' on her back. Plus her bow was longer and instead of a tiara she now only had the symbol of Mars.

"Princess I urge you to go to England where Venus is. She will explain all" said Mars looking at her confused Princess and the ache in her heart grew. She went over and hugged her.

"We love you Serenity. Never forget that" said Mars as she teleported out.

"How did she do that? I thought Senshi needed all to teleport?" Avery asked.

"Not when they have reached the final level" said Serena walking back to the building to call her travel agency.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darien sat where he had been for the last two hours thinking of Usagi. It was as if a huge whole is his heart had opened up again when he found out she had been in danger. Mars had contacted Venus immediately through the Senshi telepathic link. Usagi had one as well she just probably was sorting it out. He remembered the first time he saw her on the Earth. She had looked so out of place in his garden of roses. An angel among bushels of red, white and silver roses. When she heard him approaching she had whirled around with fear in her eyes. He had calmed her down with his gentle eyes and she had looked at him with a curiosity he couldn't help but marvel at.

He remembered taking her hand and kissing it. Then asking her name. She had told him her name was Serenity of the moon. He had known in that instant that this woman was his soul mate. The one he would die for as the prophecy on his birth as said. But he didn't care if he would die. At least he would be with her at the time. And from then on it had been a love tale. One of romance and tragedy. He sighed remembering that today would be the day he would leave Germany for England. It was only a matter of days before Serenity made her way to England as well.

Ami looked around the apartment that had been her home for the last seven years. It had been hers, Zach's and Darien's. It had become the one place in the world she felt completely comfortable being Princess Amilena. She was the last reincarnation of the Sailor Mercury of the silver millennium. She had amazing powers and only few had seen her true power extent. She closed up her suitcase and looked over where Zach was hunched against his lab top talking to the head of his new research department. Zach and her had been engaged since two years ago on valentine's day. She smiled fondly at the memory of first meeting him in the silver millennium. He had been so charming and she had been so scared. But everything had worked out…well eventually, like a thousand years later.

Ami sighed as she looked at the building that had once been her home. She turned to where Zach and Darien were waiting for her. Zach smiled at her opening his arms as she went into them. Darien sent them a cool smile. Which in all essence meant he was nervous about seeing the other senshi and Usagi. It would be hard to see the Princess again after so much had changed. But the Denali were a huge threat to the existence of this planet. And it was time for Usagi a.k.a Serena to take up her responsibilities once more. Ami knew Pluto had given the Princess and her court their memories back. But it would take a bit of time before everything became clear. All Ami knew was it was going to be good having Serenity back again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Serenity sat in the private plane that Ryan had booked especially for the flight to England. When they had got back to the apartment Serena had picked up the phone to call her travel agent when Ryan took the phone out of her hand and told her they would take his private jet. It would take them there faster and they could talk about what she meant about the Senshi's final stage. So that day everyone went to their respective works and took off. All Ryan had to do was call his secretary and tell her to ready the jet for take off. It was as easy as that.

They all sat around Serena and looked at her in anticipation.

"What?" she asked looking at all of them with knowing eyes.

"What are the final stages. And how come I've never heard of them?" Ryan asked.

"You weren't privy to all matters in the court Ryan. Some things were best to keep even from you" explained Serena looking at him. He just looked at her with glowing eyes.

"Alright…now all of you remember the senshi from the silver millennium. What you don't remember is their final form because they never reached it. There wasn't enough time for them too. Although Venus was the closest to come to it. Not even the outers had reached the full potential in them. Because of a prophecy I wasn't allowed to tell you. The prophecy said that when all was not right…and the moon court was in light of the Princess might…they would come. The race of millions of light. And only then would the final senshi come to light. They would be the last reincarnation of the elemental senshi. Able to harness their powers without transforming and the only one's that can destroy the Denali" said Serena looking at them.

"So wait are you telling me that we brought it?" Avery asked confused.

"No…not totally…I brought it too" said Serena sadly.

"This is destiny, my Princess" said a voice from behind them. They all jumped startled and looked at where Sailor Saturn was standing. But instead of being the little girl that Serena had once knew she had aged into a beautiful young woman. She was about 5'5 with shoulder length black hair and big fathomless eyes. She held herself with a regal air as if the world belonged to her. Serena jumped up and hugged her. Saturn hugged back happy to see her Princess.

"Saturn what are you doing here?" Serena asked her confused.

"Venus sent me to make sure everything went well when you arrived. Have to be careful" said Saturn powering down into Hotaru. She looked beautiful in a long skirt with a tank top and her hair in a ribbon.

"It is a pleasure to meet the inner court. My name is Tomoe Hotaru also known as Sailor Saturn the last reincarnation of death" said Hotaru bowing to the court. Who in return bowed. Mia edging a little closer to Avery at the announcement that she was indeed death.

"Oh Venus sent you. Yes I suppose that is a good idea" said Serena unsure of how to react to Venus being leader. Hotaru looked at Serena and sighed.

"She is a good leader Princess. Harsh at times but nonetheless a good leader" said Hotaru gently hugging her Princess.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lita looked up at the sky that was threatening thunder. She didn't mind the thunder, the lightning…even the rain at this point in time. It was so hard to believe she was going back. Well not back to Tokyo but back to the Senshi. It had been seven years since all of them had been together. Oh there was the occasional meeting of certain individual but they were never all together.

Lita ran through the rain to their apartment. The one she shared with Haruka, Michiru and Nathan. It seemed like only yesterday Nathan had come to Paris directed by Venus to find her. It had been a surprise, a welcome one though. She had missed him. He was her soul mate. No matter what had happened in the past. Haruka and Michiru had automatically liked him. They had seen how depressed Lita had been but with Nathan there it seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Lita walked into the apartment looking around at all the boxes that were being packed up by her friends and love. It seemed like her whole life was just starting again and that her time in Paris had been but a vacation for what was to come. She had prepared herself for the Denali since she had known they were coming. Pluto had informed Venus who had in turn informed her Senshi. And so they all had begun training. Once they had finally reached their ultimate levels it was as if utopia had been found and the elemental thing that made them be who they were had finally come into play. Lita could now play with lightning at will. Haruka and Michiru had taken to their new forms with a vigor realizing how less they got tired from fighting and how much quicker they had become.

Lita desperately wanted to reassure her Princess that she did not feel ill be gotten by her choice to leave. In the end it was this choice that made up their entire lives. Had she not chosen to leave their destiny would be an altered one and their loves would not have been found for many years. Crystal Tokyo would have come sooner to pass than expected and life as Lita knew it would be over. The freedom of the last seven years had been unexplainable. She had gotten her cooking degree from one of the top schools in Paris and was now a very well paid chef, but this of course didn't compare to the life she led with her soul mate. With out Nathan life could just top turning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mina trained and trained harder more for she felt the anxiety her Princess held inside her as the plane traveled through the air over the Atlantic. Eventually Serenity would realize the link she held with all her senshi but until then she didn't know how to close herself down from the leader of her senshi. Mina fought with unerring speed and strength using the crystal millennium sword that was her heritage and birth right. The first Venus had forged the sword from the very depths of the moon.

Kunzite watched her from the side of the training room. Watching her move in this moment she was the Venus of old not the knew one. She had the same iron clad will that came with being Venus but she had been through so much more in this life time than he imagined she could deal with. Parents who couldn't understand her and there fore couldn't love her. She always seemed to be seeking love or approval from all around her. And then when Serena left it had hurt. More than she cared to admit to know that the one person she gave her all to didn't want it. But then he had come bringing with him his love and understanding. He served his prince to the fullest of his capabilities but he had always felt like something was missing and then he had meet her. The bubbly leader of the Princess of the Moon's guard. Oh he thought she was a ditz and had found her annoying, but as soon as they stepped into the fighting ring she was a strict commander who expected nothing but the best from the people under her.

Mina finished fighting. She looked around her and surveyed the damage done to the training area, it was extensive but could be fixed in a matter of minutes with the technology they now had. She could feel Kunzite watching her with his unerring support behind her. She almost smiled at the memories that came flashing to the forefront of her memory. Sadness too came along with it but that was to be expected. Her love had been manipulated, beaten and broken. If she could go back and fight Beryl again this time she would rip the woman's heart from within her chest still beating. Mina calmed herself down as she sauntered over to where her love stood.

"Are you just watching me?" said Mina innocence ringing in her voice. Kunzite smiled at her.

"Well I came to tell you that Ami, Zoicite and Darien have just arrived" he said handing her a towel.  
"Oh good. I can feel Serenity's anxiety half way across the ocean good thing I sent Saturn to be with her she feels like she's going to have a heart attack" said Mina wiping herself off.

"She's nervous, and I bet the rest of her court is as well. They have no clue what they are in for" said Kunzite sighing as if a weight had been put on his shoulders. The time for play was over. His King was now here and he had a duty, and soon Serenity would be here and Mina would have to take up her role. It was sad and yet invigorating in the same instant.

"I love you Kunzite. This is only the beginning remember that" said Mina as she hugged him and walked to the showers.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

Tomoe Hotaru looked around the air port expectantly. Who knew that flying on a private jet would be so thrilling? It was after all one of those times Hotaru felt almost normal, as if the weight of death didn't linger over her more than others. Hotaru scanned the crowd and found Artemis instantly in his human façade walking gracefully toward them. Artemis would always have an air of royalty around him when in human form as would Luna. Hotaru looked over at her Princess and the inner court. Such a small group of individuals who could cause so many changes in the course of history.

Hotaru walked over to Artemis and hugged him.

"Good to see you made it in one piece little one" said Artemis to Hotaru as they turned toward the inner court and Princess.

"Princess it is always a pleasure to see you" Artemis said bowing slightly to Serena. "And of course the inner court of the moon, you have my highest regard". The looked at Artemis trying to place him.

"Artemis its good to see you" said Serena coming up and hugging him. She stepped back and introduced her court. "That is Prince Ryan and his fiancée Princess Chelsea and that is Prince Avery and his fiancée Princess Mia. Everyone this is Artemis royal consultant to the Moon and Princess Mina's guardian" she explained. Everyone greeted Artemis warmly.

"Princess there is a car waiting to take you to the house, if you would just follow me your luggage has already been taken care of" Artemis explained as he walked out of the airport. Everyone filled in to the limo except Hotaru and Artemis.

"Princess we will be meeting you at the house, there is some business Saturn and I must take care of first" Artemis said bowing as he shut the door to the limo.

"Well that was interesting" said Ryan as he felt the limo begin to move.

"Yes, it would seem that I was expected as always" said Serena sighing as she leaned into her seat.

"Wasn't the expected? The Senshi always seemed to know when you were gone and where you were" said Chelsea relaxing next to Ryan.

"I suppose I just hadn't figured on their latent powers coming to life so soon" Serena said looking out the window as London flew by them.

In another part of London:

Artemis looked over at Saturn as they both teleported directly to the house.

"How was she?" He asked the young Senshi.

"As normal as can be its exactly what she wanted Artemis" said Hotaru walking down the hall next to him. "She had a life with out the pressures of being a Senshi or the Princess". Artemis looked over the young girl and sighed. He knew in his heart that Serena had done what she felt best that did not mean he didn't feel she had been selfish. Sometimes one must be selfish, but sometimes there were those people that put everyone above themselves. Mina, Setsuna and Hotaru were those people. They were dedicated to their crafts and saw no reason to do anything other than what had to be done.

They walked in silence down the hall way and into the grand entrance where all the Senshi and Generals were gathered. He watched as a silent observer the couples and transitions that had taken place since that fateful day seven years ago. To him and Luna it had felt as though an ending to a very peaceful era had finally come.

He walked over to where Luna stood and took her hand in his. She glanced up at him and smiled as she too watched the couples. Haruka and Michiru looked older and wiser than before. Haruka stood tall next to Michiru but did not leave the woman out of her sight. It was as though time had polished the too outer Senshi and they had just been in waiting.

Setsuna stood to the side tall and regal she inclined her head toward whatever Darien was saying. She seemed to be the calmest of the Senshi never once looking at the door to see if the Princess was there. There was an underlying grace to the way Setsuna held her time staff as though she were only waiting.

Hotaru smiled fondly at both her surrogate parents as they questioned her on school and other subjects. Michiru brought up the subject of boys and this had Haruka looking at her young daughter in dismay and telling her that she was far too young to be dating. Hotaru loving both of her parents smiled warmly at Haruka and let her know that she was indeed not dating anyone. Hotaru had grown up from a young girl to a very beautiful young woman. She held herself with unmistaken poise that could only be learned by one of the court. She herself looked at the door numerous times.

Lita held Nathan's hand as if expecting him to leave her side at any second. She was nervous and yet she looked as calm as Setsuna. Lita had changed only slightly and was still warm hearted and loving. Nathan smiled at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew she was worried about Serenity and he understood her anxiety. Serena had changed over the years and it would be interesting to see.

Ami glanced over at Zach as he insinuated himself into the conversation between Darien and Setsuna explaining something that had Darien rolling his eyes and Setsuna laughing. Ami smiled at her fiancé and knew that he was trying to bring humor into the situation. He then glanced over at her and threw her a wink and a very vivid image which he pushed into her head of pushing Darien into the pool later. Ami started laughing and realized for once she was relaxed.

Rei looked at Jason, Jason looked at the ceiling. Rei scolded at him and he looked down at her with his mischievous grin. Rei sighed as she realized he would never change, and in reality she wouldn't have it any other way. Rei watched Darien with a curious eye as Zach made Setsuna laugh. Darien rolling his eyes didn't seem to find it funny. Rei looked at her boyfriend who nodded and walked over to where Darien was and told a story about the time Darien forgot to put on his jacket when the went riding and how he feel in to a huge mud whole. This had everyone cracking up even Darien. Rei smiled and knew it would be alright.

Mina stood at the top of the stairs watching the Senshi and Generals interact. She sighed as she leaned into Kevin's embrace. He smiled as he felt her anxiety rise and knew she was preparing for the inevitable. Mina looked over the Senshi with a critical eye wondering how much training each were going to need in the next few weeks. Kevin on the other hand was watching his liege laugh at something Jedeite had said. He saw the worry in his eyes and knew the prince was in the kind of torment that could only be relieved by that of his true love. Mina looked up at Kevin and smiled before she made her way down into the throng of people. She first stopped at Luna and Artemis and gave each a hug thanking them for being there. She then stopped at where Haruka and Michiru were talking to Hotaru and smiled as she gave each a hug. She then walked over to Lita and Nathan and smiled as she thanked them for coming. She looked over at Ami and nodded as Zach told another cynical joke. She smiled at Rei and Jedeite as each tried to get the other to tell an embarrassing story. She smiled at the Prince and Setsuna. It was finally time.

Serena looked outside her window as the limo pulled up to a mansion the size of a small castle. She smiled and knew right away this had to be Setsuna's doing. She looked at her inner court to give her strength. Ryan gave her hand a squeeze as the all filed out of the limo in front of the house. The driver got out and went ahead of them to open the door. The door opened and Serena and the court stepped inside. It was as if they had been transported back in time to when the moon had been thriving. Everything within the hall was an artifact from the silver millennium. Serena looked on to see her Senshi, Endymion and the Generals all gathered awaiting her arrival.


End file.
